Column redundancy has been used to improve the yield of content addressable memory (CAM) devices. For example, a defective column of CAM cells can be replaced with a redundant column of CAM cells. It would be desirable to increase the granularity of column redundancy techniques in CAM devices to maximize yield and eliminate the discarding of usable portions of columns found to contain defects.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawing figures.